Forever Yours
by Mia Tuk
Summary: Ein kleiner Oneshot über Severus und Lily, allerdings mehr indirekt. Er spielt an Halloween 1991, also Harrys erstem Jahr. Allerdings eher am Ende des Tages (gegen Mitternacht). Er basiert auf einem Lied, aber ich weiß nicht, ob man es wirklich als Songfiction bezeichnen kann. Naja, egal. Lest einfach! :)


Hallo, meine Lieben Freunde! Wie geht's denn so?

Also, ich höre in letzter Zeit sehr viel Nightwish. Und die haben ein Lied namens "Forever Yours". Und während des Hörens habe ich mir mal den text angeschaut und mir dabei so gedacht: _Hey, das passt irgendwie zu Severus und Lily..._ Und so entstand diese Oneshot. Der Songtext ist angehängt. Hört euch das Lied mal an, ist wirklich schön.

* * *

**Titel: **Forever Yours  
**Autor: **Mia Tuk  
**Pairing: **Severus / Lily (indirekt)  
**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere, Orte, Sprüche, und so weiter, aus dem Harry Potter-Universum, gehören J.K. Rowling. Ich habe sie mir nur geliehen. Andere Charaktere (die in den Büchern/Filmen nicht explizit vorkommen) und auch andere Orte und anderes, gehören mir, ebenso wie die Story. Ähnlichkeiten mit realen und fiktiven Personen und schon bestehenden Storys geschehen zufällig und sind nicht beabsichtigt. Die Weiterverbreitung im Internet (ohne meine Einwilligung) ist strengstens verboten! Ich habe nicht vor mit diesen Storys Geld zu verdienen, ich schreibe sie nur zum Spaß.

* * *

_**Forever Yours**_

In Hogwarts war nach der Panik des Halloween-Festes wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Alle Schüler waren in ihren Schlafsälen und lagen schlafend und träumend in ihren Himmelbetten. Um die Türme des Schlosses wehte ein seichter Wind, der die Kühle des Herbstes mit sich trug. Bis Mitternacht war es noch eine Stunde. Das schwarze Vlies der Nacht hatte sich über die Ländereien, den See, den Wald und das Schloss gelegt. DerMond thronte majestätisch am Nachthimmel, umringt von abertausenden Sternen, und warf sein fahles weißes Licht auf die Erde hinab.

Das ganze Schloss schlief. Wirklich? Mit lautlosen Schritten suchte ein Hogwarts-Bewohner den Weg hinauf auf den Astronomieturm. Die schwarze Gestalt verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit, die im Schloss herrschte. Jeder hatte auf Anhieb sagen können, wer da einen nächtlichen Spaziergang unternahm: Severus Snape, Meister der Zaubertränke und Lehrer für eben jenes Fach in Hogwarts. Jedoch hätte niemand sagen können, was den chronisch miesgelaunten Slytherin-Hauslehrer zu dieser Stunde auf den Astronomieturm verschlug.

Oben angekommen ging Snape zum Geländer und umschloss die kalte Eisenstange mit seinen Händen. Der kühle Wind wehte um ihn herum und seine schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare wogen sacht mit. Sein dunkler und kalter Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Keine bestimtme Richtung. Er sah ziellos zum Horizont und sein Blick verlor sich in dessen Weite. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein gehauchtes Flüstern als er sprach. „Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber ich wage es zu bezweifeln. Lily, meine liebe Lily..." Er machte eine Pause. „Zehn Jahre ist es her und der Schmerz ist noch immer so groß wie damals. Wenn ich dich nur hätte retten können..." Wieder eine Pause. Er kämpfte mit dem Drang zu schluchzen und atmete tief durch. „Dein Sohn ist nun in seinem ersten Jahr hier. Er ist seinem Vater in so vielen Dingen ähnlich, nicht nur im Aussehen. Aber... er hat deine Augen. Deine wunderschönen Augen..." Der Kampf wurde aussichtsloser, aber noch hatte er die Kontrolle.

Severus machte eine lange Pause und ließ seinen Blick über die Ländereien Hogwarts' schweifen. Die Einsamkeit hier oben wirkte beruhigend und der kühle Wind war durchaus angenehm. Seit zehn Jahren kam er jeden 31. Oktober hier rauf und gedenkte auf seine Weise seiner verlorenen Freundin Lily. Dieses Jahr war der Schmerz des Verlustes stärker. Jedesmal, wenn er ihren Sohn, Harry Potter, ansah, sah er dessen Vater James. Nur die Augen, die erinnerten ihn schmerzlich an Lily. An die liebe Lily, die ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte und in die er sich unsterblich verliebt hatte. Und er, er hatte sie von sich gestoßen. Er bereute seine Worte jeden Tag seit damals. Und Harrys Augen erinnerten ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue daran, dass er seine beste Freundin und seine große Liebe verloren hatte. Und es schmerzte, es schmerzte so sehr, zu sehr.

Und er gab sich die Schuld an ihrem Tod. Er hatte dem Dunklen Lord von der Prophezeiung berichtet. Nur wegen ihm hatte Voldemort James und Lily getötet. Er bereute, dass er es ihm erzählt hatte. Er wünschte, er könnte es rückgängig machen. Er bereute überhaupt so vieles in seinem Leben. Die Worte, die er zu Lily im Zorn gesprochen hatte, sich Voldemort angeschlossen zu haben, die Prophezeiung... Severus sah nur Fehler, Fehler, die er nicht rückgängig machen konnte.

Sein Blick wandte sich zum Mond und eine einzelne Tränen lief über seine bleiche Wange. „Lily, es tut mir so unendlich leid...! So leid... Wenn ich nur..." Er brach ab und atmete tief durch. „Mein Herz wird immer dein sein, liebste Lily, bis meine Zeit gekommen ist diese Welt zu verlassen. Nie werde ich aufhören, dich zu lieben. Nie. Ich werde dich immer lieben, immer."

_Fare thee well, little broken heart.  
Downcast eyes. Lifetime loneliness._

_Whatever walks in my heart,  
will walk alone._

_Constant longing for the perfect soul.  
Unwashed scenery, forever gone._

_Whatever walks in my heart,  
will walk alone._

_No love left in me.  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me.  
My time is yet to come  
so I'll be forever yours._

_Whatever walks in my heart,  
will walk alone._

_No love left in me.  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me.  
My time is yet to come  
so I'll be forever yours._

_No love left in me.  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me.  
My time is yet to come  
so I'll be forever yours._

_Whatever walks in my heart,  
will walk alone._

_Whatever walks in my heart …  
_

* * *

So, und das war der OS. Hoffe, er hat euch gefallen. Würde mich über Feedback sehr freuen.

LG Mia


End file.
